Monster
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: "If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me? And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?" Yet another Evil!Chase fic set during Avalanche. :) First shot at internal struggle. Rated T to be safe. Based off Monster by Imagine Dragons. All rights to the song to them. Dedicated to RandomGirlPerson and the victims of SH.


**It's the most wonderful time of the year - when my family decides to take a roadtrip :). In between 'are we there yet?' and 'I've gotta go potty!' from my siblings, it gives me time to work on one-shots. **

**Soundtrack is a must! It's Monster from Imagine Dragons. Kinda obvious, but whatever :)**

**This lil one is for RandomGirlPerson, an Imagine Dragons fan according to her profile, and a SUPER SWEET person! And for the victims of Sandy Hook. It's been two years today for the families of Charlotte, Daniel, Rachel, Olivia, Josephine, Ana, Dylan, Dawn, Madeline, Catherine, Chase, Jesse, James, Grace, Anne, Emilie, Jack, Noah, Caroline, Jessica, Avielle, Lauren, Mary, Victoria, Benjamin and Allison. Rest in peace.**

He was the smart one.

He was the most powerful.

The youngest, sure. But still powerful. Not in physical strength, no.

But mental. He was a strategist. A master at combat strategy. When in a fight, he could see what was coming. Where to land a blow.

But because he lived on knowledge, because he was worth more mentally than physically, he was excluded. Never appreciated. Laughed at, mocked, relentlessly pranked, called names.

_"Dumb."_

_"Weird."_

_"Nerd."_

_"Stupid."_

Shrug it off. It was his motto. What can hurt on the outside? Nothing, unless you let it grow. But on the inside?

Words. They don't hurt on the outside. No, they kill like poison. They eat away at what's inside. Wreck what he's built.

They never needed him until it was something outside their comfort perimeters.

Something mental.

He was leader. But when had they ever listened to him? Only when it seemed to suit them. When their own plans had failed, they turned to him.

He was the third wheel in their sibling relationship. Before Leo came along, he was always alone. Single he would sit in the corner and read whilst Bree and Adam would play games.

He was the extra wheel on a two wheel bike. Hardly ever needed, yet kept the contraption upright when it began to tilt.

"What do you say?"

Chase looked at the figure beside him. The man who had missed fifteen years of his life. Who had given him abilities. His father.

A man who felt the same as he.

Accept and he could be the most powerful human in the known universe. No more trying to fit into a too tight spot in a puzzle. No more insults.

Freedom.

A smile began to tug at his stiff lips. Soon they would see who was the most powerful.

"I'm in."

-O-

"Chase! Don't!"

A cry from Adam paused Chase's action of preparing to launch a glowing blue ball at his sister.

Chase glared at him. "And why should I? How many times have I told you not to throw me and yet you still did it?"

Adam looked down, ashamed.

The youngest deactivated and continued. "Do you know what it's like? To be the youngest, to be unappreciated, unwanted? No, you don't. Why? Because you're the oldest. The 'invinsible one.'"

Bree lay on the ground in front of Chase, tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" She whispered, "What did he do to you?"

Chase laughed bitterly. "He didn't do anything to me. _You _did. Never wanting to be around me, calling names."

Bree opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"You can't deny it, can you?" His eyes burned into hers. "How does it feel to be the small one?"

"Where's Chase?" Adam asked quietly, "All I see is a monster."

Ignoring them, Chase pressed his eyes closed hard, and concentrated on his molecular kinesis.

Opening his eye lids seconds later, he saw the carnage he had caused. His siblings lay unconscious on the ground. The lab destroyed, wires twitching and the capsules shattered. And to his left, a smiling Douglas.

_All I see is a monster._

A monster. Hate, jealousy, envy. Lust for power.

Power.

All this for power. Power that would cause more of this. Power that would cause him to be hated by millions.

By his own family.

A small voice cried out. _Escape it. Escape it. _But how did you escape something inside?

A monster. It'll only get stronger.

Chase dropped to his sister's side. "What have I done? What have I become?"

Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

_A monster._

_A monster._

**So, I know there are TONS of Evil!Chase fics out there, but this is my try. Oh, if you're wondering, Donald wasn't in the lab. Review if ya feel like it :) Divided We Fall won't be updated today. I'll probably update it sometime this week. :)**

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
